When The Past Catches Up
by USCutie15
Summary: Calleigh goes to work thinking it's going to be a normal day. But what happens when the day takes a twisted turn? Who will be there for her and who will she tell her most deepest secret to? Find out R&R if you want. T for talk of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This story is dedicated to augus10 for this author is the one who asked for this story.**

**Warning: This story contains abuse.**

**Summary: Calleigh goes to work thinking it's going to be a normal day. But what happens when the day takes a twisted turn? Who will be there for her and who will she tell her most deepest secret to? Find out R&R if you want.**

**Pairings: Eric\Calleigh**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

****Calleigh woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate and headed out towards her car.  
When she got to her car, she turned on the engine and put her favorite song on the radio as she headed off to CSI for one more day of work.

She exited the elevators and Eric accidently bumped into her spilling her coffee all over her shirt and floor causing her to fall and as he was going to help her he slipped to and fell right on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, Calleigh. I didn't mean to-" Eric started.

"Can you shut up and just help me up?" She playfully asked as he blushed. She alway did that on purpose because she loved to see him blush.

He helped her up and took her to the lockers so she could change her shirt.

"Y'know, you're lucky I have a spare shirt in my locker or you would be working shirtless today." She said smiling.

He blushed. "Yeah, I guess I was just lucky." He said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't" she said pointing to her shirt. He laughed.

"Now, are you going to just stand there and watch me get changed or are you at least going to close your eyes?" She teased.

"Ugh, fine." He said as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

She just shook her head smiling. "No peeking or I will kill you, but since i'm nice i'll let you pick the gun." She said

"No peeking." He promised still smiling like an idiot.

She was changing and suddenly he opened his eyes.

"ERIC DELKO!" She yelled trying to cover herself. He laughed and ran out the locker room so she wouldn't kill him. She ran after him and caught him just before he got out of the locker room she turned him around so he wouldn't keep running and they stood there face to face their lips almost touching.

They just stood there until Eric got the courage and kissed her. They continued kissing until they heard someone clear their throats. They pulled apart and looked directly at their boss standing there with a smile on his face.

"We're sorry, H, it won't happen again. We know the rules we just..." Eric said knowing that coworkers couldn't date eachother.

"No apology needed brother, i'm glad you finally made a move. Just not here at work. Try to keep it as professional as you can." He said.

"But we aren't-" Calleigh started.

"You're going to tell me you're not head over heels for each other? I'll need a better excuse then that." Horatio said smirking and then left.

Calleigh and Eric looked at eachother as if asking 'was it that obvious?'"

"Uh, I should really go back to work." Calleigh said as she started to leave.

"Calleigh, wait..." Eric called. When she stopped and turned around he continued "...will you have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled. "When and where?" She asked.

"7 tonight and where is a surprise, but it's fancy." He said and winked at her as he headed out to his own work.

She shook her head with a smile and headed off to her own work.

She looked up sensing someone there and she was right, there leaning against the doorframe watching stood no one else other then Eric Delko.

"Can I help you mr. Delko?" She teased.

"I don't know ms. Duquesne. Depends." He teased back.

"On what?"

"If you have the bullet tests ready or not."

"Yup, here ya go." She said as she handed him a file.

He opened it and examined it. "So our suspect did in fact kill that little girl." He said.

"Yeah, unfortunetly, did you find out anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, the little girl was sexually assaulted and we recovered semen from her body." He said sadly.

"Oh god..." She whispered.

"Yeah.." He said.

They stayed in silent until Eric spoke again.

"Do you want to interview him with me?" He asked.

She looked up from the spot where she was staring at. "Yeah, sure, let me just finish up here and i'll be out with you just in a minute.

He waited for her to finish and they both headed off to interrogate the suspect.


	2. Chapter 2

_He waited for her to finish and they both headed off to interrogate the suspect._

"Mr Falutchi, i'm Eric Delko, this is Calleigh Duquesne." Eric introduced as they entered the interrogation room.

"So, care to explain why your semen was on this little girl?" Calleigh asked as she put a photo of the little girl on the table in front of the man.

The man passed his fingers over the picture all the way down the girls body on the photo.

"You sick bastard." Calleigh said as she took the photo from him.

"She was so pretty, so innocent." He smirked.

Calleigh glared at him causing the man to smirk even more.

"And I took it all." He said still smirking like an idiot.

"Son of a bitch." Calleigh murmured under her breath as she told the officer to take him away.

"Well, glad that's over with. Sick bastard." Calleigh said to Eric as the uniformed officer took a still smirking Derick Falutchi out of the room.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she got up to leave. Just then her cell phone lit up.

"Duquene." She answered. "What?...Okay...Be right there...No, no need, i'll take Eric...Thanks Horatio...Bye." And she hung up.

Eric looked at her as if asking 'what?' and she looked at him.

"Another body, little girl, same M.O."

"So if there is another body and Derick Falutchi was here with us, then..." Eric started.

"...we have two child rapists\murderers." Calleigh finished for him.

"And one is still out there." Eric said.

"Exactly, so let's go." Calleigh said.

They hopped in to the hummer and drove off to the crime scene.

When they got there, Alexx was already examining the body.

"Hey Alexx, what have we got?" Calleigh asked as she and Eric approached Alexx.

"Kimberly Hernandez, age 7. COD was Blunt force trauma to the head. TOD i'll have to check the liver temp. for that, but i'll tell you as soon as I know." She said quietly.

"Sexual Assault?" Calleigh asked quietly afraid to know the answer.

Alexx just nodded her head in the affirmative. "Looks like it, but i'll know more later."

Eric and Calleigh spent the next minute quiet before heading off to process the crime scene.

When they were done processing, they headed off to CSI to process what they had found at the crime scene.

"Got anything?" Calleigh asked as soon as she saw Eric in the breakroom.

"Nothing" He said as she sat down next to him.

"There has to be something, I'm going to head off to the morgue see if Alexx has something." She said as she got up.

"Okay, i'll catch you later." He said as he too took off in a different direction.

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh said as she entered the morgue.

"Poor baby didn't have a chance." Alexx said shaking her head.

"You got a time of death?" Calleigh asked.

"Between 7 and 8 this morning."

"What in the world was a 7 year old doing in an alley at 7 or 8 in the morning? I mean, where were her parents?" Calleigh asked desbelievingly.

"That's a good question, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

_"What in the world was a 7 year old doing in an alley at 7 or 8 in the morning? I mean, where were her parents?" Calleigh asked desbelievingly._

_"That's a good question, baby."_

Calleigh left the morgue and called Horatio and asked him to bring in the parents.

"Mr and Mrs Hernandez?" They nodded.

"I'm Horatio Caine and this is Calleigh Duquesne." Horatio introduced.

"Do you know who did this too our little girl yet?" The woman asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out but we're going to need your help." Calleigh said.

"Anything." The man answered.

"What was your daughter doing in an alley between 7 and 8 this morning?" She asked.

"We asked her if she could go pick up some bread from the store, she takes that alley everytime." The man answered.

At this Calleigh and Horatio excused themselves.

"So whoever killed this girl knew where she was going to be. Probably waited for her." Horatio said reading Calleigh's thoughts.

"Yeah." She replied.

"okay, Calleigh, you go with Eric back to the crime scene and i'll go check if Ryan or Natalia have anything."

She noddded and headed off to get Eric. As soon as they were at the crime scene, they got straight to work.

"I think I got something." Calleigh said as she held up a gag.

"Maybe he used that so she wouldn't scream." Eric suggested.

"Yeah, probably. When we get back to the lab we can check it for DNA." Calleigh said.

They headed towards the lab and Calleigh was lost in thought.

"Calleigh are you okay?" Eric asked concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah i'm fine, it's just... nothing." She said.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said.

"I know, just not now." She said.

He nodded and they got out of the car and headed for the CSI building.

A few hours later Eric showed up and saw Calleigh shooting a gun like he never saw her shoot before. There was so much rage, hurt even. He just wanted to be there for her but she needed to let him in.

When she was done, he came up behind her but she didn't notice him until he touched her shoulder making her jump 6 feet out of her skin.

"God Eric, don't do that!" She said as she brought a hand up to her chest as if to calm her fast beating heart.

"Okay, you are way too jumpy, you are lost in thoughts all the time, you're shooting that gun with so much rage...I know this case is hard, but it can't be that affecting, so what the hell is going on?" He asked.

She stared at him for a minute. "Nothing, just leave it, okay?"

He wanted to know what was going on, but he knew that if he pushed her too hard, she would just shut him out completely.

"Okay, i'll leave it alone for now, but sooner or later you have to tell me what's going on."

She nodded and he changed the subject.

"Well, DNA on the gag came back to Kimberly Hernandez." He started.

"Our vic." Calleigh finished.

"Exactly." Eric said.

"Okay, did you find any fingerprints, anything at all that will tie it to a suspect?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, piece of fabric, looks like it's fom gloves, but i'm not sure so i'm running it to see if we have a match." He said.

She nodded and they both turned back to their work.

3 more hours passed when Horatio went down to ballistics.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"We got another body, another little girl, you're with me." He said.

She nodded and headed out with Horatio and off to the scene.

When they got there Alexx wasn't there, but instead there was an ambulance heading off the scene.

"Where's Alexx, Natalia?" Calleigh asked.

"There's no need for Alexx, this little girl is a tough one, she survived." Natalia said.

"Did she say what happened?"

"No, but from the looks of it she was raped."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she was scared to death of the male paramedic and she started screaming and fighting the paramedic when he helped her get on the ambulance."

Calleigh just shook her head sadly. Then Horatio came and adressed to Calleigh and Natalia.

"You two go talk to the girl. From what I heard she's terrified of men, so i'll have you two ladies interview her."

They nodded and took off after the ambulance towards the hospital.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Natalia asked as she saw Calleigh stare out the window.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." She replied.

"Geez, Cal. You're not okay, and I know it. What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Geez, Cal. You're not okay, and I know it. What's going on?"_

Calleigh looked at Natalia hesitantly.

"Have you ever..." She started, tears welling up in her eyes.

Natalia saw this and softened her expression.

"Have I ever what, Cal?" She asked calmly.

"Have you ever been raped as a child?" She whispered.

"God no. Why?" Natalia asked looking skeptical, but as a tear rolled down Calleigh's face, Natalia knew where this conversation was heading.

"Oh my God, you have haven't you?" Natalia asked looking concerned at her best friend. They have been best friends for years and they told each other everything, but Calleigh never told her this.

Calleigh couldn't hold it in anymore as other tears made their way down her face and Natalia pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Are you sure you want to interview this little girl?" Natalia asked, not sure if it would bring back old memories for Calleigh.

Cal nodded and they drove off. After a few minutes of silence Natalia glanced at Cal and found her staring out the window.

"You okay?" She asked.

Calleigh didn't look at her but said. "Yeah. Listen, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you a question?" This time Calleigh looked at her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you ever tell anybody?"

"I told my parents, but they were too drunk to care."

Natalia stayed silent, but her mind was racing with questions. 'How can a parent not care about their child being raped?' was one of the many questions.

"We're here." Natalia announced after a few minutes of silence.

They got out and headed for the little girl's hospital room. When they entered the room, the little girl was hugging her knees to her chest, staring at Calleigh and Natalia.

"Hi, i'm Natalia, and this is my friend Calleigh. What's your name?" Natalia introduced and Calleigh smiled at the girl even though her heart was breaking.

"Michelle Richardson" The girl said.

"Michelle, that's a pretty name, how old are you?" Calleigh asked.

"Six." The girl responded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" She tried.

"I was going to school and the bad man grabbed me." She said slow tears rolling down her face as she hugged her knees titly.

She took a deep breath and continued "Then he pulled me behind a fence, I tried to scream, but I couldn't because he put something in my mouth." By now she was sobbing.

Calleigh got up from where she was sitting and put an arm around the little girl. "It's going to be okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

Natalia's heart broke for the scene in front of her.

"Then he...he took my clothes off, and then his and he hurt me really, really bad." She cried. Calleigh just hugged the little girl closer.

"And he continued calling me little Duquesne, why was he calling me that? And why did he hurt me?"

At this Natalia and Calleigh exchanged glances.

"What did this man look like?" Natalia asked.

"He had a tattoo, I think it was a lion, a big one on this arm." She said as she lifted her left arm up.

By now, Calleigh looked horrified. Natalia noticed Calleigh's expression and excuse them both and stepped outside the girl's room.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked.

"No."

"Why the hell would this man call her little Duquesne? Does this have anything to do with-" She was cut off by Calleigh.

"Yes, it's him."

"Do you remeber his name?" Natalia asked now scared for her friend.

"Julio...Julio Roberts." She said.

Natalia nodded. "Okay, you gotta tell H, we have to get this guy, before he gets to you or any other girls." Natalia said.

Calleigh nodded and they headed towards CSI, where they met up with Horatio. He guided them into his office and Calleigh told him what had happened and who the guy was.

"We're going to catch him, Cal." She nodded and headed out with Natalia to finish up their work.

"Need some help?" Calleigh asked as she entered the DNA lab.

"Actually, yeah." Natalia said wanting to have a close eye on the blonde as possible. She didn't even wanna know what this creep would do if he got to her.

Calleigh helped her out with some DNA samples and the two made small talk until Horatio came in.

"Calleigh, we're going to need you to identify him before we bring in Michelle." She nodded but Natalia still looked a little dissaproving.

Calleigh went towards the interview room where she met up with a very angry Eric. But she knew that the anger was directed at Julio.

"Okay, do you recognise him?" Horatio asked.

"He's older now, so I probably won't, but maybe i'll recognise his voice."

"Okay, what do you want them to say?" Horatio asked.

"Have them say 'I love you sweetpea.'"

Horatio nodded knowing that was probably a sentence that he said to her when she was a little girl.

Each one said that sentence and when it was Julio, Calleigh through up at the sound of his voice.

Eric rushed to her side. "Calleigh, is that him?" She nodded and headed off to the ladies bathroom crying.

"Eric, have Natalia check on her." Eric nodded and headed off to find Natalia since he couldn't go in the ladies room.

"Natalia, I need you to go to the ladies bathroom and check on Calleigh."

"Why? What happened? I knew this was a damn bad idea." She said worried.

"I know. She couldn't recognise him because he was older, so we tried his voice. When she heard his voice, she threw up all over the floor and ran off crying towards the bathroom."

He didn't need to say anything else before she ran off towards the bathroom. When she got there she heard soft crying from one of the stalls.

"Calleigh, can you come out?" She tried but got no answer.

"Calleigh, please. He's not going to hurt you or anyone anymore. He's going to jail."

Calleigh opened the door and Natalia hugged her. Calleigh cried on her shoulder and Natalia whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I just hope that he gets a taste of his own medicine." Calleigh said.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I just hope that he gets a taste of his own medicine." Calleigh said._

"Don't worry, he probably will." Natalia said.

Then the two ladies headed out, only to find Eric waiting for them.

"Calleigh are you okay?" Eric asked concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Calleigh said.

"You sure? We don't have to go to dinner tonight if you don't want to." He said.

"Ohh la la" Natalia said in Calleigh's ear playfully as she started to walk away.

Calleigh just rolled her eyes and smiled as Natalia laughed and headed out leaving the two of them alone.

"It's okay, let's just forget about this and move on." Eric nodded and they both headed out.

"Goodnight gentlemen, and have a nice dinner." Horatio said as Natalia laughed.

"Natalia!" Calleigh and Eric yelled.

"What? I had to tell somebody." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They both rolled their eyes and left, leaving behind a smiling Horatio and an amused Natalia.

"Wow, Calleigh is a lucky girl. I wish I had a man like that." Natalia said still smiling.

"Really?" Horatio asked.

She looked at him. "Well yeah, wouldn't you?"

"No." Horatio said smiling.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "I meant if you were a woman."

Horatio laughed. "Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Well, it's obvious that you love someone." He said still smiling even though his heart was breaking. He secretly loved her, but never said anything.

"Oh come on, is it that obvious?" Natalia asked.

"Oh so you do love someone." He said.

"This was one of your Horatio Caine tricks wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled. "But now you admited it, so you have to tell me who."

She rolled her eyes. "Well he's this handsome guy, he's older than me, really friendly, calm and..." She stopped before she could say the rest.

"And what?" He asked her. By now they were both sitting in his office on the couch.

"Nothing, he doesn't feel the same anyway, so what's the point?" She asked.

"Well, if you don't tell him, then you'll never know." He said.

"I'm scared of what his reaction might be." She admitted.

"It can't be that bad." He assured.

"Really? Even if he's my boss?" She asked.

'Oh my God, she was talking about me, she loves me.' He thought.

She got up to leave and that's when he pulled her back on the couch and kissed her in the most passionate way she'd ever been kissed.

When they broke apart Horatio put his forehead to hers.

"I've loved you all along, but I heard you tell Calleigh one time that you were scared of a relationship beacuse of Nick, so I didn't want to push you. But I would never treat you like Nick did. Never. Don't ever think that. I will never lay a hand on you. Okay?" He asked.

This brought tears to her eyes and she nodded. "I know." She whispered.

"How about I give you a ride home?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Sure." She said and they went to the lockers to get their stuff.

They headed for the car and he drove her home.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Calleigh and Eric were enjoying their dinner together when out of nowhere.

"Do you think Horatio and Natalia are dating?" Calleigh asked.

"What?!" Eric almost spit his food out.

Calleigh laughed at him. "I'm serious, they're always flirting with eachother and stuff. I personally think they would make a good couple." She said.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think it'll work out?" He asked.

"Totally, and he would never treat her like Nick did." Calleigh said in disgust for the man.

"Yeah, I think they should be together, I mean, she needs a man who treats her right, and he needs a woman who can love him." Eric said.

"The perfect couple." Calleigh said.

"Yup." He said. 'Just like us' he silently added in his mind.

They finished their dinner with small talk, went for a walk on the beach and finally, Eric dropped Calleigh off and headed off to his own apartment.

Back at Natalia's house, Horatio had come in for a cup of coffee and had left, both wanting to take things slow.

Natalia was debating weather or not to call Calleigh. She looked at the clock and decided that Calleigh must have already gotten home from dinner so she dialled up her number.

Soon enough. "Hey Natalia." Came the answer.

"Hey, I didn't know if I should call you cause I didn't know if you had already finished dinner. Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all, he dropped me off a few minutes ago."

"How was it?"

"Good, actually. Did you leave soon after we left the lab?"

"No, I actually stayed with Horatio a few more minutes."

"Oh really?" Calleigh asked.

"Don't start."

"Oh come on, you still haven't told him?"

"I actually did, and you know what?"

"What?"

"He kissed me and then he said he loved me too, and he drove me home and oh my God."

"What?"

"Well, he drove me home, so my car stayed at the lab and how the hell am I going to go to work tomorrow?"

Calleigh laughed. "Don't worry, he'll probably pick you up, and if he doesn't, wich is something I doubt, but anyways, if he doesn't then give me a call and i'll pick you up."

"Thanks."

"Well, i'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye." And they hung up.

Just then, Natalia realized she had a text on her cell so she opened it, it read.

'Natalia, just realized your car stayed at the lab, so don't worry, i'll pick you up tomorrow, love you bye.'

She smiled and went to sleep, just as Calleigh did too.

_The End._

**A/N: so what did you guys think? Liked it? I'm sorry if you don't like Natalia and Horatio together, but I just had to put them together. Sorry folks. :D**


End file.
